For a Moment
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: SerenaxDarien first ever. Set whilst she still likes Andrew. The two of them share a moment after an argument. please review! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is set when Serena and Darien 'hate' each other.**

For a Moment 

Serena smiled brightly as she skipped down the street, nearing her favourite arcade. It was such a lovely day, the sun was out, it was warm, there was no signs of the enemy and she was in the mood to pig out. She was so glad to finally have a nice normal day and do normal things like she used to. Which reminded her, after her time at the arcade she was going to have a huge chocolate milkshake followed by a big double chocolate muffin YUMMY! She laughed to herself and continued thinking about that nice milkshake and muffin she'd have later.

Totally wrapped up in her own world, Serena didn't see someone stick their foot out and suddenly the world came crashing forward.

"Hey you jerk!" she shouted slowly sitting up. Her knee hurt and she found a cut and worst of all it was bleeding.

"Owwwww this hurts!" she cried and sniffed a couple of times to keep the tears back.

"If you were looking as to where you were going meatball head, then this accident could have been avoided," came a slightly grumpy voice.

She knew that voice very well.

"Go away Darien! You are deliberately trying to ruin my good day, which has been great so far 'cause I hadn't run into you!" she shouted.

Darien look at her coolly and couldn't help but smile at her distressed state. He loved to tease her, loved to have arguments with her just to her the comments she would make.

"Come on meatball head, your blocking the path," he said and held out his hand for her to take.

"I don't care! I hate you Darien Shields! You tripped me up on purpose!" Serena glared at the tall guy standing over her and refused to take his hand. She reminded him of a little kid in a playground, being difficult.

"Give me a break, it was your fault," he said rolling his eyes.

That made her really angry. Scrambling to her feet, now oblivious to the cut on her knee, she stood inches away from him glaring fiercely.

"You know Darien, your nothing but a bully to me!" she hissed and her sky blue eyes scorched him.

"And," she continued, "I really hate seeing you around, you arrogant jerk!"

"Well your just a stupid cry-baby who is an idiot enough to go around with her eyes shut. You're going to get yourself into trouble," he said his own anger rising.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you back off!" she said leaning in even closer so it looked like they were preparing for a passionate kiss.

Her eyes met his and for a moment, if she didn't hate him, she would have commented on how beautiful his eyes were. Like two dark blue marble orbs. He was pretty hot for a jerk, she thought.

He looked and drowned in her sky blue eyes that were wide and fiery. She was gorgeous. Soft long blonde hair that looked like it was made to have fingers run through it and soft looking skin. This close he could smell her sweet fragrance and it was intoxicating. He felt his rage deflate like a balloon and saw in her eyes the rage had died leaving open curiosity.

"I hate you, you know. For ruining my happy day," she whispered but her voice was empty.

"I know." That was all he said.

Now they stood only ten centimetres apart and slowly, as if everything was happening in slow motions Darien lowered his head getting closer. Serena gulped but turned her head up…close so…

"Serena! Darien!"

Snapping back, they both blinked and she shook her head to clear her brain. They turned to see Andrew, the hot arcade guy coming towards them.

Good someone to save me from this madness, Serena thought to herself. With the moment over, she stepped far away from Darien as possible and to her horror she felt a small blush sweep over her cheeks.

Darien raked his hand through his coal black hair and breathed out. That had been close.

"Hey Andrew," Serena said a little shakily.

"You two ok?" Andrew said then saw her knee. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing, just this jerk," she shot Darien a glance, "Tripped me up on purpose."

And they were back to fighting again, Darien thought warily.

"You weren't looking where you were going meatball head," came his reply.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" she yelled and Andrew cringed. He hated being in between their arguments.

"Hey, why don't we get you cleaned up huh? Then a milkshake on me," Andrew suggested gently to the blonde girl.

Serena's eyes lit up and she became all girly.

"And a muffin too?" she said with puppy eyes.

Andrew laughed. "Yeah ok."

"YAY!" she exclaimed delighted and totally forgot about the argument.

"Well come on then, lets look at your knee. Bye Darien," he said.

"Yeah see you," Darien said. Serena said nothing and Andrew led her towards the arcade. Yet as she walked away she turned her head to look over her shoulder. Their eyes met and she lifted her eyebrow slightly, in curiosity and surprise. He just looked at her and she turned away, but he continued to watch till she disappeared from sight. Then he sighed and walked away thinking of the way she looked at him.

Serena let Andrew clean up her cut and whilst did she thought of Darien.

What a jerk…she thought, but in that moment they shared he was going to have kissed her. That made her shiver, from excitement of repulsion she wasn't sure. A part, a really small bit, told her that she would have liked it if he had.

Oh Lord! When she fell did she hit her head as well? No way did she want Darien to kiss her, she wanted Andrew. She needed to milkshake to clear her head and get her back to normal, she thought and with a smile she shook Darien from her thoughts.

The end

**A/N first ever fanfic of these two. Love the show and books so much! Totally rules!! Review for me please!!! puppy eyes**


	2. A Strange Feeling Called Jealousy

A Strange Feeling Called Jealousy 

"Rei! Stop being so mean all the time!"

The pretty girl with purple eyes glared at the other girl, "If you weren't so clumsy and stupid all the time then maybe I might not be!"

"Awww that's so horrible! I'm not stupid!" Serena whined tears brimming in her huge blue eyes.

"Oh give it a rest you two," Amy snapped. Really she had had enough of always listening to them fighting.

"But Amy, Rei said I was stupid!" Serena complained.

"Rei stop calling Serena stupid," Amy said with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah you guys," Lita injected. Rei huffed and moved to sit away from Serena.

"You two fight too much," Lita commented and looked between her two friends. She had to admit Rei's comments where a bit harsh. It wasn't Serena's fault she was such a clumsy girl.

"So what is everyone doing for the weekend?" Amy asked with a smile breaking up the icy silence that had followed.

"Well I think I might just relax you know, and do some cooking and work out, you?" Lita said thoughtfully.

"I will be studying but I think Serena wanted me to go shopping," Amy said looking at the blonde girl who was busy eating a whole plate full of cookies.

"What? Oh yeah that! Sure you can come Lita," Serena said with her mouthful.

"Argh cover your mouth!" Rei said disgusted.

Swallowing Serena blew a raspberry at her.

"I'd love to but can't," Lita said with an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about it!" Serena said cheerfully.

"What about you Rei?"

"Well I am going to see Darien. I'm taking him to that new café that opened to try it out. It looks like a really romantic place," she said wistfully and a strange twisting feeling happened to Serena's stomach. She noticed it always happened when Rei mentioned Darien's name like that.

"Oh sounds great," Lita said and suddenly Serena didn't feel like eating anymore.

"Hey erm you guys I'm gonna go for a bit…" Serena said and stood up quickly.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked concerned.

"Oh nothing just want to go home," Serena replied but she didn't sound convincing.

"Ate the cookies to fast?" Rei said rather evilly but Serena didn't notice. She just walked quickly away.

God what was wrong with her? Why did that always happen? She didn't care about Rei's relationship with Darien…he was a jerk! But…

She shook her head and ran home flinging herself into her bedroom. She didn't want to think of them together. Of Darien holding her hand or laughing with her.

She gently banged her head against the wall. She so didn't want to think right now!

She decided she was going to take a nice long bath to help her clear her muddled head.

"Serena what's wrong? You have been strange all day!" Amy said with a worried expression. They were in Serena's favourite café having a chocolate sundae after some serious shopping, and Serena was staring off into the distance looking really sad.

"Oh nothing Amy," Serena said coming back to the real world.

"I know you're lying, you were all weird yesterday," the blue haired girl said accusingly.

With a sigh Serena spooned some ice cream into her mouth. "I just wanted to go home."

Amy narrowed her eyes but didn't press the matter. Serena never kept secrets from her so this was serious. Also she was eating her ice cream at such a slow pace even Amy had finished before her.

"Oh look it's Rei and Darien!" Amy said suddenly and was about to call out to the couple when Serena grabbed her arm hard.

"Please don't! please!" Serena whispered urgently.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I just don't want them to see me…please," Serena begged.

"Alright, they didn't see us. They have take a table round the corner from us. We can see them but they can't see us."

"Oh thank god!" Serena sighed with relief then said, "We have to wait till they go."

"This is weird Serena tell me what's wrong!"

"I just don't like seeing them," Serena said through gritted teeth.

Amy narrowed her eyes. If she wasn't correct…Serena was jealous!

"Do you like Darien?" Amy said surprising Serena so she nearly choked on her ice cream.

"No way! I hate that jerk!" she said a little too loud and gave her nervous laugh.

"I thought I heard you," came a sudden voice and Serena tensed.

"Hey Amy, Serena we didn't see you guys," Rei said.

"No we are quite well hidden," Amy said lightly. She saw Serena cringe and felt sorry for her.

"Yeah we wouldn't of come over if I hadn't heard meatball head's voice," Darien said. He waited for her reply but none came. He frowned. What was going on? Normally she would have made a great come back.

"Go away Darien," she mumbled not looking at him.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked and, surprised at his question, she looked up. He was taken aback at the intense sadness in her sky blue eyes.

She looked down again. "Just fine."

"Come on Darien we should get going," Rei said tugging on his arm.

He didn't want to leave Serena, he wanted to know what was wrong but then allowed himself to be lead away.

Serena relaxed a little after they left. Amy just gave her curious looks. When they were leaving to go home Amy touched Serena's shoulder gently.

"You know, you could just stop pretending to hate him, to me. I know you Serena, you like him and you're jealous that Rei is with him."

Serena told Amy she was wrong but the girl just looked at her sadly before saying goodbye.

In her room Serena thought about what Amy had said. She did like Darien, despite all of his evil comments, but they made her smile. And he was nice to her…sometimes. Today he looked like he cared.

"Great," she mumbled. "Welcome to the world of jealousy Serena." With a sigh she lay in her bed and slept, hoping that Darien wouldn't enter her dreams.

The End

**A/N had people bug me to do a sequel or next chapter to 'For a Moment' so I did this… it was a pretty random idea. Hope you liked it. Please review **


	3. A few Home Truths

**A/N since so many wanted me to continue…I have done this chapter as a way of finishing with this lol Hope you all like it thanks! It's after the final battle with the Negaverse and Serena and Darien are together.**

A few Home Truths 

"It's funny really," Serena said with a giggle as she cuddled closer.

"What is?" Darien asked as he slowly brushed his fingers through her long soft blonde hair.

"That I used to think you were the biggest jerk on the whole planet," she said.

He grinned, "Yeah…and you were the biggest meatball head I had ever met."

"Hey!" she exclaimed and playfully hit his chest. He laughed and swatted her hand away.

"But it's true, I was," he sighed.

"I know… you were really mean to me then," she said in a low voice and this time his smile was a little sad.

"We both were rather stupid," he murmured kissing her forehead.

"Yeah," she agreed then said suddenly, "You know, I used to be a bit jealous of you and Rei."

He looked surprised, then chuckled. "Really? I would never have thought…you had feeling for me then?"

"No. Just… I donno I didn't like it when you would be with Rei."

"Well now were are admitting things, I used to get jealous when you drooled all over Andrew," he whispered kissing her cheeks then jaw, making his way towards her mouth.

"Mmm did you now?" she said distracted by his mouth.

"Yes… I wanted you to look at me with that same adoration," he nibbled at her bottom lip.

"Well now I do." She ran her hands through his dark hair and bent back his head so they looked at each other in the eyes.

"I love you Darien," she said fiercely, her blue eyes wide and sincere.

He chuckled, "I love you too darling Serena."

She grinned broadly before leaning forwards to kiss him as passionately as she could. His tongue swept with hers and he drowned in her taste. Serena pulled back for a breath and laughed, giddy with love and joy. Everything was going to be alright now, especially with Darien at her side.

The End!

**A/N Okie this is the END! Lol thank you all for the reviews they mean so much! You rock!**


End file.
